Tribond
by peniqudeplata
Summary: MMM slash , Harry and Severus deal with a forced mind bond and a soulmate, how will other react to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Tribond

Disclaimer: they don't belong to me I just borrow them from time to time

This contains m/m/m and will be slashy in later chapters - if you don't like don't read, flamers will be plagued by a winged demon that will cause your hair to fall out

Chapter 1 - Nightmares

He woke yet again from the nightmares that had plagued him for the past year. The dreams began innocently enough before quickly darkening and becoming violent. Mental, verbal and physical abuse would continue in a vicious cycle causing silent tears and crippling doubts. Innocence had been shattered as trusted friends and mentors revealed that the things in this life had been an illusion. The illusion was one of safety and caring, they had allowed the abuse to occur so that the subject would look to them as a lifeline. They manipulated and conditioned responses to better their own lives.

Shaking the man rose and crossed the hallway to enter a dark bedroom. There on the bed lay the subject of the dreams. Stoking a hand through the dark hair, he vowed once more to set right the evil that had occurred in this life. The body beneath him rolled and trapped the stroking hand, waking the sleeping man. Sleep laden green eyes opened slowly and focused on the dark form before them. A testament to the trust the two shared the body of the younger man relaxed as he identified the person sitting beside him.

Green met onyx as the younger man reached out and gently pushed a lock of hair from the chiseled face. "You had another dream. Stop feeling guilty, none of that was your fault, you never lied to me."

"How can you forgive so easily," queried the rough voice. "I should have seen what was happening."

"We were both lied to, repeatedly, how could I not forgive your actions?"

Sitting up, reaching for the glasses on the bedside table, Harry was able to clearly see the distress and shame that haunted Severus eyes. "Why are you still reliving my nightmares? I thought this link would fade, after we had defeated the bastard that made my life hell. This is just one more thing Dumbledore lied to us about."

Wearily Severus nodded, "I too, believed that the link would fade. It appears we will need to research the mind bond more thoroughly to determine why it has not begun to fade."

Harry could feel the turbulence in Severus head, pushing gently on their link he was sucked into the maelstrom that whirled and pulsed with violence. Gasping they were momentarily lost in the darkness before fighting their way out and locking the memories away.

"I'm sorry you have to see those things and deal with all my problems," apologized a sorrowful Harry.

"I marvel at how you managed to survive your loving family," Severus said. "It's still early we should both try and get more sleep." He moved back to his own bed as Harry slipped into the bathroom.

The early pre-dawn light cast a glow as Harry hesitated in the doorway to Severus bedroom. He watched as Severus lay quietly on the bed before starting to turn away.

Severus voice was quiet as he asked, "What is wrong?"

Harry froze and then slowly turned back, "It's…I don't want to be alone." He admitted. "I…may…" his voice broke and died before finishing the thought.

Severus held out a hand, Harry moved cautiously across the room to the bedside. Tugging on the younger mans hand Severus pulled him on to the bed and turned him to lay on his side. Wrapping an arm over the slender waist he tucked the messy hair beneath his chin.

"Sleep," he ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Discovery

Hours later the pair was abruptly awakened by the sound of a strangled cry. Reaching blindly they grasped a wand and sent hexes toward the noise. They struggled briefly to untangle limbs and wake fully. Severus rolled over Harry's body putting himself between the threat and his companion. Sitting up he reached and absently handed Harry his glasses before taking a look at who had interrupted their slumber.

Harry's vision cleared and he viewed Lucius and Draco Malfoy lying on the floor where they fell. Releasing his grip on the shared wand he flopped gracelessly back on the bed leaving the intruders to Severus.

Severus studied the blonds before checking on Harry. He then released the bound pair and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What in the hell are you two doing," yelled Draco.

Onyx eyes hardened as they stared the shouting teen down. A whimper sounded as a body curled into a ball and lodged against the older wizard. Glaring at the blonds, Severus gathered Harry into his arms and then his lap. Murmuring comfort to the shaking young man he rocked slowly.

Lucius wanted answers. Severus was his lover and had been for years. Now he had another in their bed. Knowing that his mate would not respond well to shouts and demands he sat on one of the chairs and ordered, "Draco, sit and keep quiet."

Harry began to relax and moved to wrap his arms around Severus, burying his head in the others shoulder. His breath evened as he slipped back into sleep. Severus moved to lay him down only to have the arms tighten. Resigned to holding the younger man for a while, he shifted to lean against the headboard.

Looking over at his lover and godson thought was given to what he could tell them and still protect the privacy of the man in his arms. He began by addressing the question that Draco had asked.

"We were sleeping. It was the first time in weeks either of us has slept without nightmares," he told them.

"Sev, why is Harry Potter here in your bed? The entire world is looking for their Savior," Lucius asked.

"That is why, they want a hero," Severus sneered. "They don't want the exhausted young man that depleted himself mentally, physically and magically to keep them all safe. They want a shiny happy symbol they can parade around and pin medals on. Draco, how long did it take at Hogwarts before anyone actually missed him?"

Draco thought for a moment and then answered, "It was a good week before I heard anyone ask where he was."

"In that time, where were his friends?"

"They were at every celebration party, giving interviews and being congratulated for being by his side." Realization began to occur. "They truly don't know where he is."

"What was the explanation given for his absence?"

"The official one is that he is recovering from the battle. Rumor is rife that he is under a death curse and they are keeping him secluded until a counter can be found. Another theory is that since you have also disappeared, that you and Harry ran off to an island together and are screwing your brains out."

A soft snort sounded and Harry whispered, "I wish it was that simple."

"Why is he here in your home and bed," Lucius asked.

Harry pulled back and looked up at Severus, "Show them some of the pensieve memories."

_Are you sure? _

_No, but it will help us both explain._

Moving from Severus embrace, Harry made his way to the door. "I will be in the library."

Severus crossed and opened a drawer, pulling an orb from its nest he held it cradled in his hands. Emotions flowed across his face as he moved to bring it closer to the two blonds.

"No questions or comments about my relationship with Harry until you view what is in this."

The surface of the orb swirled black and silver as they touched it and were pulled into the past. They found themselves inside a Muggle residence. A small dark haired boy stood on a stool before a stove. Noise was heard from another room the boy flinched and hurried to place the hot food on a serving platter. He had barely taken two steps when the door was thrown open and a very obese boy entered and pushed the food to the floor and then yelled. "Dad the freak threw dinner on the floor." The smaller boy scrambled to pick the food up as a large man entered and raised a fist striking him. "Clean this up and get in your cupboard, boy," the man roared. "Yes, Uncle Vernon," the thin boy kept his head down and crawled to finish the job. The man then turned his voice going sickly sweet, "Dudders, go tell your mother we are going out for dinner, after I lock the freak up."

"Sev, what is this?"

"Just watch."

Moments later they found themselves in a hallway facing a tiny cupboard under the stairs. A thin horse-faced woman opened the large padlock and reached inside. The wizards could see the small bed with a thin holey blanket covering the shivering form of a slightly older version of the dark haired boy. Grabbing the boy by the arm the woman yanked him from the hole and into the hall. "You will clean the entire house while we are gone. You will not answer the door, go outside or be seen by anyone. There is food on the counter in the kitchen." The counter in the kitchen contained a calendar with vacation marked on fifteen days there were five cans of soup. A second later they see ten days have been crossed off and three of the cans are gone.

In the next instance they are subjected to a birthday party, there is food and presents in abundance. The party is viewed from a narrow angle and they find themselves inside the cupboard in the hall. Then the living area is decorated for Christmas and the people all sit and make much over the fat boy's presents. The thin boy is handed a small present and carefully opens it. His disappointment is palpable as he reveals a pair of dirty socks. The cousin laughs as the uncle tells him that is all freaks get.

Now they are outside and the boy looks about eight years old, his hair hangs to mid back as he pulls weeds. The aunt grabs him by the hair and hacks it off with a pair of garden sheers. Shocked the boy catches his reflection in the window. There they see a stick thin boy with glasses, his hair sticks up in short tufts. The blond wizards gasp as they see the scar on the boy's forehead, here abused by muggles is the Boy Who Lived.

Letters by the hundreds flood the house each is addressed to Harry Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs. The memories begin to flash by Harry meeting the Weasley's, Draco then Quirrell and the Sorcerer's Stone, the troll, Pettigrew, Lupin, Black. The Chamber of Secrets, the basilisk, Lucius, the diary, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Prophecy.

The memories begin to slow and show Severus in Harry's first potions class, deriding him for his lack of knowledge, saving him from a werewolf, the forced interactions between them at Dumbledore's orders, the occlumency lessons, the pensieve incident and later Harry's apology.

The memories jumped forward and an image of Ron and Hermione shimmered as their conversation was heard. "How much longer do we have to pretend to be concerned for his well being?" "Until the headmaster tells us otherwise, Ron, I just hope he is right and Harry dies when the dark lord does. It would make things easier just think of all that fame from being his friends." Dumbledore enters and praises them for severing the tentative friendship that Harry was trying to form with several of their year mates in other houses.

Another flash forward and they are on the battlefield moments after Voldemort's demise. Harry is swaying on his feet, the three of them are checking to ensure that the death eaters are truly gone. They see Harry collapse, Severus picks him up and they take him to the infirmary. Harry is then surrounded by those he called friends as they question him and suggest that he lived only by absorbing the dark lord's essence. Ron makes comment that it is a shame that he did not die out on the field as well.

Severus pulled them from the memories and carefully replaced the pensieve in its hiding place. Lucius and Draco struggled to reconcile all they had seen with what they thought they knew of Harry.

Severus began to explain some of what they had seen. "Dumbledore deliberately placed Harry with those people. He wanted to be the benevolent savior to an abused boy who would jump through hoops to stay away from them. The friendships he was encouraged to make were all based on falsehoods."

Lucius shook his head, disgust evident in his voice. "Even Voldemort never treated anyone that poorly."

Draco moved to hug his father tightly, they had never been the perfect family but he had always known that he was loved. "I never imagined that anyone could treat a child that badly."

"Severus, why is he here," Lucius asked once more.

"I honestly don't know all of his reasons, only Harry could tell you." Severus moved towards the door. "Perhaps he will tell you if you ask."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Making Friends

They found him in the library sitting with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees staring blankly into the fire. Although Severus kept his voice low he startled the dark headed wizard. Harry flinched and bolted as Lucius reached to steady him. He was caught in strong arms as Severus halted his retreat. The scent of cinnamon worked its way into his awareness and he asked, "Sev?"

"Yes, Pet, it's me. Luc and Draco won't harm you." Severus soothed

Tea was delivered and they all took a cup before seating themselves. Severus was not surprised when Harry chose to sit at his feet. Marshalling his courage Harry looked up at the father and son. They were striking in their similarities; long silver blond hair, aristocratic good looks, and the air of privilege that they wore. It was the differences that fascinated Harry. Draco was the young innocent next to Lucius a life time of experience had honed the elder Malfoy into a power to be reckoned with. It was they eyes that told the story. There was a haunted look that spoke of the horrors that the elder had seen, a hardness that Draco would never achieve, that attracted Harry on a visceral level. Seeing the shock on both faces told him that they had viewed his memories.

Lucius studied the young man sitting at his partner's feet. To the casual observer it was a relaxed pose, to one who spent a lifetime living by subtle body language it read differently. He could see the tension that held the body in place, the precise movements that steadied and bolstered the courage to remain in the room. The placement spoke of the trust the young man had in the one seated behind and to one side of him and seemed at odds with what they had viewed. Lucius took the initiative and started the conversation.

"Mister Potter, I can understand you wanting to avoid the people you once called friends. I don't understand why you would come to Severus to hide. He didn't treat you very well either."

"My name is Harry, please use it. Severus didn't treat me any differently than he did the other students at Hogwarts. Despite what you may have seen. He was always protecting me."

Turning to look at Severus, Harry said, "I have always had the deepest respect for Severus and trust him unconditionally. Sev has protected me even as the risk to his own life increased. I'm here as this is the last place any would think to look for me, short of Malfoy Manor. The public façade of hatred has provided a place for me to disappear to whenever I needed to get away. Severus makes me feel safe, he is never afraid to tell me when I cross a boundary and he doesn't expect me to know everything. I can depend on him to tell me what to do and when."

At the look on Lucius' face Harry laughed, "No, Lucius, our relationship is not like that. I've made a mess of explaining. We have a symbiotic relationship that works for us, even if it was forced by the mind bond."

Draco looked confused and blurted a question, "Are you having sex with my god father?"

Lucius and Severus choked on their tea as Harry fell over laughing. Feeling the hurt that Severus felt at the laughter, sobered Harry and he apologized instantly. "I'm sorry, Sev, I am truly not laughing at you. I think you are a highly attractive man and if not for your relationship with Lucius I would be interested in pursuing you. No, Draco, we are not having sex. I can't imagine Severus would be interested in an ugly skinny person like me."

Draco gaped like a fish before looking to the older wizards. They too were stunned by the lack of self confidence that Harry's statement displayed.

"Are you insane? Do you ever look in a mirror? I'm straight and even I … ," Draco stopped lost as to what to say.

"Harry what my eloquent offspring is attempting to say is there is nothing wrong with the way you look," Lucius explained.

At Harry's look of disbelief, Severus pulled him up and met his eyes. "Harry have I ever lied to you?" At the nod he received he continued, "Believe that you are attractive." Moving so that they were in front of a mirror he turned Harry to face it. "I see a beautiful young man with luminous green eyes, toned golden skin and a body muscled by training and Quidditch. You are desirable in every way that counts, any witch or wizard would be lucky to have you interested in them."

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he turned and hid his face in Severus' shirt. "Thank you," he whispered, "no one has ever told me anything remotely like that."

Severus was at a loss and simply wrapped his arms around the younger man comforting him. Moving back to the seating they were halted and pulled down beside Lucius. Leaning in to kiss Severus, Lucius was pressed against Harry's back. Harry could feel the heat and hear the kiss, instead of feeling trapped by the two bodies he felt safe. Tension left the younger man as a sense of wholeness infused him.

Draco avidly watching from a chair was struck by the vision the three made. He had always known of his fathers' relationship with Severus and had always felt there was something missing. Seeing the older wizards flanking Harry, the missing piece was found. They looked for the first time ever complete and whole.

"Enough of the mushy stuff," Draco declared. "I am declaring Operation Harry officially underway."

"What is Operation Harry," asked Lucius curious as to the gleam in the eye of his son.

"We, are going to insure that Harry becomes the wizard he should have been raised," Draco said. "First is getting rid of those hideous glasses. Uncle Sev, can make a potion to fix his eyes."

"You can do that," Harry asked hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Tribond

Chapter 4 - Operation Harry

Severus was cautious as he answered, "I can if you wish. You never indicated that you wished to be rid of them."

"I never knew it was possible for a potion to correct my vision. Other wizards wear glasses," Harry explained.

Lucius snorted elegantly, "Only those who can't afford them or those who enjoy the effect wearing them has."

"Harry, do you want to be rid of your glasses," asked Severus.

"Merlin, yes! Do you know the number of times I nearly died on that field because my glasses were damaged," Harry asked.

"It will take some time to brew the potion," Severus said absently, as he began to mentally review the ingredients necessary. "I'll need your glasses to activate it as well as eyebright."

Lucius smiled in fond exasperation as Severus wandered out muttering; his mind already in his potions lab brewing. "Harry, your glasses please."

"Here, I hope this works. I'm nearly blind without them," Harry handed them to where he last saw Lucius standing.

"Hold still," Lucius ordered. He tapped Harry on the temples and said, "Claro orbis!" Harry's eyes widened in surprise as the room came into sharp focus.

"There that should last until the potion is ready," Lucius said. "I learned that for my mother. She was always losing her glasses. She enjoyed peering at people over the top of the silly things, said they made her look important."

"Alright then go help Uncle Sev, so I can interrogate Pot…Harry and assist him in finding a reasonable amount of fashion sense." Draco turned back to Harry, "Upstairs with you, I want to see if there is anything in your closet that I can salvage."

Lucius safely out of earshot, Draco began to dig for information. "Why were you really in his bed? And just what was that about a bond?"

"Sleeping, Sev had another of my nightmares and was feeling guilty. I woke when he came to check on me; after I was awake I didn't want to be alone. We were forced into a mind bond, supposedly to help us learn to trust and work better together. It was almost a year ago and was to dissolve after the dark wanker was gone." Harry explained as they climbed the stairs. "One guess as to who thought it a good idea."

Draco's face scrunched before he spat, "Dumbledore! No one else would have done something so stupid."

"We have a winner," Harry smirked. "He ambushed us during a dueling practice, performing it as we were magically bound and gagged as well as drugged out of our minds. Truthfully I'm surprised it didn't fry us both."

Stopping at the door directly across from Severus', Harry opened the door. "Welcome to my room."

Draco threw open the doors to the wardrobe and viewed the meager contents. Dismay shown as he asked, "Do you own anything that isn't too large?"

"Couple of things and my robes." Harry said quietly. "My relatives didn't see any reason to clothe me in any but my cousins' castoffs and they destroyed the few things I did take home. It isn't like I could afford to waste money on clothes anyhow. My school account isn't that plentiful."

Making a mental note to inquire about Harry's money later, Draco dragged him down the hall to his room. Digging through his own closet the blonde pulled a few things out. "Here try these on; they should fit seeing as we are nearly the same size even if I am taller." He then added, "The bathroom is over there."

Harry tugged self-consciously at the close fitting garments until Draco called for him. Head down he reentered the room. Draco's silence unnerved him; finally he looked up to see shock on the blondes face and began to retreat.

"Freeze! Don't you move an inch. Damn Harry, you look amazing," Draco eyed the dark wizard critically.

"No, I can't they're too tight," protested Harry.

"You've just never worn anything that fit properly," rebutted Draco. "If any of it isn't right those pants aren't tight enough."

"Any tighter and I won't be able to wear underwear," muttered Harry turning pink.

Silver eyes narrowed as Draco dove back into the closet. "Ah ha!" He cried, "Try these on and lose the underwear." He thrust a pair of dark green dragon hide pants at Harry, who protested until he felt them. Butter soft, the pants warmed in Harry's hands. Sliding into them Harry fell in love. They fit like a second skin, feather light and supple. A tingling sensation ran down toned thighs as they molded to every line of his legs, yet remained easy to move in.

Draco held two shirts up as Harry returned then thrust one into his hands. "Here try this one with those pants."

Stripping and changing Harry asked, "Why are you being nice and accepting my being here with Severus?"

Breath caught as Draco turned to respond and viewed the scars on Harry's back. Harry jumped as a cool finger traced lightly across his skin. "Don't Draco, don't pity me. I depend on you to help me stay grounded."

"I hate that anyone would or could do this to a child," came the soft reply before the voice regained its superior sneer. "Nice! Please don't make me laugh. I'm ignoring the fact that you were stupid and turned down my friendship first year. Severus loves my father, always has. They would be bonded if not for my grandfather interfering long ago. When we found you, woke you, he checked that you were safe before releasing us. He knew then who had entered the bedroom that recognition was in his eyes. Snarky and ill tempered as he is, he wouldn't protect you unless he cared a great deal for you. Uncle Sev is always careful to keep his loved ones safe. He chose you over us in that moment. I admit I hated you right then and him, but you had to go and be all noble and bow out of their relationship. You never say things without meaning them, at least not the important things."

Draco paused and motioned Harry up onto a stool as he checked the fit of the leather pants and shirt. "You have any boots?"

"In my closet, behind the quidditch robes."

"Stay put, I'll be right back." Draco ran down the hall and was soon back. "Here put these on, and then sit so I can do something with your hair."

Draco began to speak once more as he attempted to tame Harry's hair. "I've always known they were meant to be a couple. I watch them together, so intense it hurts. They always look incomplete, like they are missing some vital part of whom and what they can be. In the past year, Sev has seemed more settled and I couldn't figure out why. It's you, Harry, you balance him in some weird way. I would guess it's your bond. I'm going to suggest something that will shock you. Don't break the bond; find a way to be part of them both. No, wait hear me out. Earlier when they kissed over you, suddenly it felt and looked right. It seemed like the missing part of them was you."

Harry stared up at the blonde so far beyond shocked he felt numb. "Draco, you can't really mean that!"

"Look I don't mean jump into bed with them but at least consider being friends with them both. Get to know Father, at the very least, as more than an enemy. Know them as a couple, you have time for that before school resumes and we are staying until then. I promise not to bring this up again." Draco pleaded with his eyes.

"I promise to give serious thought to what you ask, that's all I can do," Harry said slowly.

Draco nodded his acceptance and stepped back, "What do you think?"

Harry was astonished at the well dressed man in the mirror. "I look so different. Thank you."

"No need for thanks, I have standards for friends," Draco smirked. "Now let's find an elf and get some food."

"Is this lunch or dinner?"

"Dinner I think, lunch is what started your day."

"Come on then we should get started," Harry said leading the way out of the room. "Sev doesn't have any elves at dinner time. We make it ourselves."

"I don't cook," protested Draco.

"Then you'll learn," smirked Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Tribond

Warning smut ensues. Disclaimers are in chapter one.

Chapter 5 - Reconnecting

Lucius watched as Severus gathered the things necessary for the eye correction potion; assisting in the preparation of the ingredients. He loved how intensely his lover became when wrapped in the occupation that he loved so much. Sitting back he observed as Severus stepped back and set the timer then checked to see what needed to be cleaned up.

Severus set a stasis spell on the ingredients that would later be added then turned and stalked towards Lucius. The blonde was sitting on top of his desk, the silver eyes shining with restrained passion. Desire burned bright in both men, lips met in a fierce crush as they fought for dominance. Hands moved urgently pulling clothing open. Lucius was pushed flat on the desk as Severus kissed; bit and licked his was downward. Reaching the waist of Lucius' trousers Severus quickly opened them and reached in for his prize. Lucius moaned and arched as cool fingers ran over his hot length. Tugging on the trousers to remove them entirely, Severus allowed himself to appreciate the blonde god stretched out before him. Laying full length on the nude body the potion master kissed his lover hard. Trailing kisses down, he stopped to nibble on pale pink nipples, sucking and biting until they were hard aching points. Moving further down he bypassed Luc's leaking erection and pushed a long leg up suckling on the skin of an inner thigh before moving to run his tongue down the exposed crevice. The agile muscle teased and circled the tight ring before slicking inside.

Lucius broke the silence, "Sev, just do it fuck me! I need you inside me, filling me."

With a feral grin Severus opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of silver and snapped it around the leaking cock. He then slicked himself and slowly entered the tight hole, waiting but a moment for Lucius to adjust before setting a brutal pace. Leaning forward to capture the lips that cursed him changed the angle of his thrust. Lucius arched higher as his pleasure node was repeatedly hit causing Severus to speed up and cum hard and fast. Severus had barely time to catch his breath before finding himself face down over the desk. Lucius wasted no time spelling clothes off and applying lubrication and stretching before plunging deep into the dark wizard. Hips snapped forward as he groaned "Merlin, I missed you." Soon they both reached the edge of orgasm once more and the cock ring suddenly released. Severus pressed back as Lucius filled his passage. Passion spent, Lucius slipped from Severus' body casting a cleaning spell on them and the desk. Severus turned in the arms of his lover as they exchanged soft kisses. Parting the pair redressed before collapsing on the nearby sofa.

"Sev, what was that about a mind bond," asked Lucius as he wrapped an arm around the darker man.

"My failure to practice constant vigilance," growled Severus. "We were drugged and the bond performed without our consent. Magically bound and gagged as well to prevent any protest along with a compulsion so we were unable to tell anyone about it."

"What was the purpose of such an action?"

"Albus did it to force us to work more closely together. I believe he figured that we would want to confront the Dark Lord that much faster to make this all go away. It caused us to share memories as well as our magic, that month I was out of touch last summer; we had to find a way to function as separate people. Working night and day we were able to create a barrier between our minds so we could separate who we are. It was hell in the beginning; we were both so angry at being forced to share our most intimate secrets with someone not of our choosing. A balance had to be found so I could teach and Harry could attend classes. It took a while but we learned to function and block one another from our thoughts and emotions. Extreme circumstances can still break through the barriers and we need to be in close contact then to ease the pull of the bond."

"Why are you now able to talk about this?"

"Voldemort's death was supposed to dissolve the bond. The compulsion was cancelled when we killed him. We combined our magic; each of us channeled the other to defeat him. We cast the curses together; one to kill and one to destroy the soul. The bond changed right after instead of fading its grown stronger making it more difficult to stay away from each other. We experience pain if apart for extended periods of time. I am functional though the pain, Harry is not. He has passed out several times and wakes with blinding headaches. Physical contact for an extended period of time is the only way to truly set things right." Severus' voice became remote and impersonal as he explained to his lover what had been occurring for the past year.

Lucius listened with growing horror; fate was once again conspiring to keep his lover from him. Squeezing Severus tightly he whispered into dark hair, "I love you and I am not letting you go." Relief flooded the dark wizard as those words were said. Severus had dreaded telling Lucius what had happened.

"Sev, are you still wanting to bond with me?"

"Merlin, yes! I...Luc, just as soon as we deal with this situation."

Lucius tipped his head to one side and considered the sentiment. "What do you think can be done? No, hear me out a moment. You care what happens to Harry, if you didn't he wouldn't be here. I love you and want to be with you but from what I have heard and seen the two of you are bound rather tightly. It looks and sounds like a soul bond and I know without a doubt he wouldn't be here sharing your bed even if only platonically if you felt nothing for him. Can you tell me with all honesty you don't want him in your life?"

Severus got up and went to tend the potion, considering all that Lucius had said. Stirring in the last of the ingredients and setting the timer one last time he turned and examined the blonde before returning to his side. "I love you, Lucius. I have wanted to bond and share your life with you for the longest time. It was the thought of just that that helped me keep my sanity dealing with the bond and Harry this past year. I shoved any thought of him as far back as I could, I didn't want to examine my feelings about him to closely. You won't let that lay though, will you? I've tried to see him as a child, a nephew or a son but it doesn't work. First I thought it was my hatred for James then later my friendship and attraction to Lily. It is not either of those things, Harry holds a fascination all his own for me. He challenges me to want to be a better man, a better person. I'm not sure I could cut him from my life even if the bond can be broken. Over the years you and I have both had other lovers and in all that time I never lusted or looked at a student in my care. Harry pushed that envelope; even before the bond I was aware of him. He pushes my buttons nearly as easily as you do. You however are my life and my love."

Lucius sat quietly while Severus talked and listened not just to what was said but to what was not. He could feel the respect and affection that his lover had for the younger man. Coming to a swift yet not hasty decision he said, "I would like to know this person who has you so enamored. Draco and I are here to stay until school resumes unless you tell us other. We have always had similar taste in lovers and friends. I think it safe to say I will find your young Harry just as fascinating. I suppose the only thing left is to see if he is willing to get to know me as an individual and us as a couple. So long as he is a part of your life I want for the three of us to get on. Do you think he would be willing to give us a chance at being in his life and his bed?"

Severus kissed Lucius until they were both breathless. "Thank you, I was afraid you would leave me and decide I had lost my mind when I told you what had occurred. I don't know the answer to your questions about Harry's willingness we will have to ask him those questions."

"You won't be rid of me that easily. We have survived my insane family, a crazed dark lord and brushes with Azkaban. No one will stand in the way of my marrying you," Lucius declared.


	6. Chapter 6

Tribond

Disclaimers are in chapter one.

Chapter 6

Severus and Lucius found the younger wizards in the kitchen preparing dinner. Lust blazed as they viewed Harry's leather clad rear sticking out of the refrigerator.

Draco snickered as he stirred a pot on the stove top listening to the muttering that issued from Harry as he searched for the salad dressing that had so far eluded him.

Harry jumped as the image of his rear was projected through the bond with Severus along with a hint of the appreciation that the older wizard had for it. Turning with a blush he waved the elder pair into the kitchen just missing the look of desire on both men's faces. Pushing them onto seats at the island, Harry began to prepare the salad.

"How much longer should I stir this," asked Draco.

"A few more minutes, then pour it over the pasta and chicken and add the steamed veggies," replied Harry. Unconsciously he moved into the space between Severus and the island.

Lucius was amused and entertained when it became apparent the neither of the dark wizards were aware they were moving in concert as Severus began to assist Harry. The earlier jealousy faded as he watched Harry lean back into Severus' body as they worked. He realized that for whatever reason the two fit. Silver eyes filled once more with desire as the pair turned and fed him a bite of carrot.

Harry became suddenly aware that he was between the lovers and attempted to pull away only to discover he was trapped by Severus. Blushing darkly he thought 'Oh Merlin, I really need to give them time alone.' Green eyes widened as he heard 'We've had that Pet. What you see in Luc's eyes and are feeling through our bond is for you. We find you attractive and desirable.' Relief flooded his system as Draco yelped in pain. Moving to his classmates side Harry pushed Severus from his head. Together the younger pair finished putting dinner together and placed it before the older wizards. Harry remained opposite, confused by the older pair.

Conversation was carried by Draco until the others relaxed and joined in.

"I must say I am impressed. Dinner was delicious. I wasn't aware you knew how to cook Draco," Lucius said.

"I don't," Draco admitted. "All I did was follow, Harry's, directions."

"My compliments to our chef that was one of the best primaveras I've ever eaten." Lucius praised the food and Harry. "This is one of my favorite dishes."

Harry flushed at the compliment, "Thank you but it was nothing, really."

"Don't be so modest, not everyone can cook so well." Lucius admonished, "I've had some truly awful dishes."

"It was excellent as usual, Brat." Severus said, "We will wash up as you cooked."

Draco and Harry entertained with anecdotes of their escapades in school. Harry finally came clean about his ability to sneak around without getting caught.

"The cape was helpful but Mrs. Norris always saw me. That's when the Marauder's map came in handy."

"Wait! So the invisibility cloak is real and the Marauders were too?" Draco looked skeptical.

Harry nodded, "The Marauders were quite real and all from Gryffindor. I'm actually the only known offspring of any of them."

"Who were they?"

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Your father, a murderer, a werewolf and a death eater?"

"Yes to my father and to Remy being a werewolf; no to Sirius being a murderer. He was my godfather. Siri fell through the veil at the Department of Mysteries after being hexed by Bella. Peter was the traitor who sold them all out to the dark lord. Siri always maintained there was a fifth and completely unofficial member, a person who challenged them to come up with their pranks."

'He wouldn't say that, the bastard better be grateful he fell through the veil.' Severus thought with a scowl.

"Ask Remy when he comes for the wolfsbane potion," Harry said out loud. "Sev was their primary target. Remy says he gave as good as he got. They never did figure out the sticking charm you used."

"Yes, well I could never figure out how they always managed to find me," Severus sneered.

"The map, it looks like a blank piece of parchment," explained Harry. "It shows all the hallways and rooms in the castle and where everyone is at any given moment. You've seen it, even held it at one point, it insulted you."

"The wolf knew," growled Severus accusingly, "he gave it back to you."

Harry smirked and nodded knowing that Severus was more amused than mad.

"It certainly explains you popping out of nowhere," exclaimed Draco. "What about rumors of the basilisk?"

"You mean the Chamber of Secrets? Yes those are true; it was guarded by a basilisk. I was lucky to get out alive. It's still there you know, the chamber has preservation charms on it. I should take you down Sev; you can have it for potions." Harry explained and offered.

"Where is the Chamber," inquired an intrigued Lucius.

"Beneath the school the entrance is in the third floor girls' bathroom," Harry shared. "It's the one with Moaning Myrtle. I imagine the passage way is still partially blocked. Lockhart tried to Obliviate Ron and me so we would leave without rescuing Ginny. The idiot tried to use a broken wand."

"How did you kill a basilisk without turning to stone," Draco was fascinated.

"Help in the form of Fawkes. He brought the Sorting Hat and out fell the Sword of Gryffindor. Fawkes pecked out the things eyes and I managed to shove the sword through its brain as it bit me. I was so happy phoenix tears can heal basilisk poisoning; you can't even see where the fang went through my arm. We should have fed it Lockhart though."

"What was up with that? You freaked every time the guy got close," asked Draco.

"You mean aside from the fact he was a glory hound? Where should I start? The dueling club where he removed my arm bones, the detentions where I answered his fan mail or the one where I was chased around his quarters? He tried to make me a notch on his bed post. I owe you thanks for saving me that experience. The rash I got from your prank earlier that day slowed him down a bit. I don't think I was ever happier to have been your victim or have a detention from Sev. I scrubbed myself raw trying to get the feel of his hands off me."

Severus growled as he felt and saw the memory as Harry remembered. "That's why you were on that stack of boxes when I discovered you were late for my detention."

"I nearly threw myself into your arms when you showed up and rescued me. He was about to hex me. I still have nightmares about what would have disappeared or been damaged." Harry shuddered at the memory. "Barty Crouch Jr. made a better defense professor than Lockhart did. Did I ever thank you for not giving me a hard time that year?"

Lucius laughed, "How can you say that? I saw the two of you interact right before one of the events. Severus was downright mean to you."

"No actually he wasn't," Harry defended. "He kept me focused on the important things. What you saw was the way he treated everyone. Sev was the only person to make an attempt to have me removed from the competition. It was the one time we were in perfect agreement. I hated every moment of it."

"But you won."

"No, I did not. I just happened to be the only live person with the cup. Cedric really won and died in my place," Harry said softly. "I gave the money away even knowing that aside from my school account I didn't have any more. There was blood on it. George and Fred put it to good use, people are enjoying themselves and I think Cedric would have approved."

A brief pause while everyone thought about Harry's revelations. Harry asked, "Can we change the subject to something other than my tragic life?"

They moved dessert into the sitting room and the conversation grew a bit more general. Plans were made for the summer. Harry gathered the used dishes and took them to the kitchen where he washed them before returning. Another round of compliments offered for the caramel cake and homemade ice cream caused Harry to blush once more. Sitting on the end of the sofa, Harry slowly inched closer to Severus the longer they sat and talked.

Draco finally called attention to the green eyed wizard's agitation. "Harry are you feeling alright?"

Freezing Harry paled and ducked his head at the question. On seeing the reaction Draco's question caused, Severus probed their bond. Growling he pulled Harry into his arms. "Why do you insist on waiting until you are on the brink of a break down?"

Harry flinched at the harsh tone. Closing his eyes he hid his face in the front of Severus' robe. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't want to be a problem."

Severus placed both hands on Harry's head and pushed him back so they were looking into one another's eyes. "Did I say you are a problem? No. I want . . . no I need for you to tell me as soon as you feel the bond pulling. This is only a problem when I find you in extreme pain or nearly dead." The words were punctuated by a brief shake. "Now then you have a choice, which will it be?"

"Are you going to read," quietly asked Harry.

"No, I am going to continue speaking with Lucius and Draco."

"Shoulder then," Harry said tucking his head beneath Severus' chin. Tuning out the conversation, he drifted content to just be in contact with his bond mate. The hand stroking his back put him to sleep.

"Merlin, he is stubborn," commented Severus moving Harry to a more comfortable position. "Draco, how are you dealing with this?"

Draco smirked drawling, "Better than I should. I told him he was forgiven for being stupid first year. Now I just have to get him into real clothes."

"Father were the Potter's poor?"

"Hardly, James flaunted his money on a regular basis. Why?"

"Something Harry mentioned about only having his school account and there not being much money in it."

Puzzled Lucius questioned, "Sev?"

"I don't pay attention to my own accounts, why would I wonder about his? Considering all the other intimate information I got from him I never thought to wonder. Hang on a moment let me see what I can access through our bond and my memories of his knowledge."

Severus concentrated for a long moment, frowning he spoke slowly. "He was given the deed to the house in Godric's Hollow and then the invisibility cape. Albus didn't even allow him to keep the key to his school account; Minerva or Molly Weasley have always bought his school supplies. Curious, he bank rolled and is a silent partner in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes however he has never touched a knut of it."

"Severus," chided Lucius, "the boy needs to visit the goblins. He should request a true accounting of his account status. Do you think he would allow my assistance?"

"I think you should ask him yourself in the morning, it's too late now to discuss it." Severus shifted and looked down at the sleeping wizard. "I need to wake him so he can take the vision potion and go up to bed."

"Uncle Sev, be careful with him," cautioned Draco. "He believes that with us here you are going to toss him out."

Severus shook his head exasperation showing on the normally stoic face. "After all this time, he should know better."

"Sev, do you have to wake him? I will carry him up if you want," offered Lucius.

"It's better if I wake him. He reacts badly to being moved via magic and if he wakes while being carried it can throw him into some rather violent flashbacks." Severus stroked a hand against Harry's face. "Harry, wake up pet."

Harry blinked waking slowly as Severus' voice roused him from slumber. "M awake."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so shaky but still tired," the soft voice said.

"Where do you want to sleep tonight?"

Harry hesitated before answering, "My room, I'll be alright."

Lucius could hear the uncertainty in Harry's response. "Harry, if Draco and I weren't here where would you spend the night?"

Curling in on himself, Harry dropped his head avoiding direct eye contact with the others. "I'll be fine," he said dodging the question.

Severus growled in frustration. Lucius moved closer sitting on the coffee table in front of Harry. Lifting Harry's chin with one hand he addressed the question again. "I've no doubt you would be fine, that does not however answer my question. Where would you be spending the night?"

"Sev's room, but you are here and I will be fine. I can put up silencing wards," Harry maintained.

"No, you won't," Lucius was adamant. "That bed is plenty big enough for the three of us. Hush, it's settled. We all need to sleep and you still need to be in contact with Sev."

Severus pleased with Lucius' words nodded and added, "You might as well give in, Luc won't be happy until you do." pushing thought through the bond he added, 'I hate that you are still so unsure of my acceptance of this. You are my bond mate and if you are in pain so am I. We will sleep same as always, Pet.'

'I just don't want to intrude in your time together,' Harry responded with a thought.

A dark satisfied chuckle filled the bond, 'We've been together today, Pet. Our relationship is more than sex.' Severus continued aloud, "Are you ready to take the vision potion? It will cause you to sleep as it works."


	7. Chapter 7

Tribond

Disclaimers are in chapter one.

Chapter 7 Negotiations

Harry woke feeling warm and contented; stretching he wiggled deeper into the heat stopping only when the arms holding him tightened. Keeping his voice low he asked, "What time is it?"

"It's too early to be awake," the silver tones of Lucius responded. "Sev is still asleep."

Green eyes flew open as Harry found himself wrapped around the blonde wizard. "Sorry," he apologized as he attempted to move away.

"Stop it, you are fine where you are," admonished Lucius.

Harry reddened, "Need the bathroom."

Lucius laughed, "Go then come back to bed there are still hours before daylight."

Crawling from warm bed and arms, Harry protested. "I can go to my room."

"Mister Potter, you will not go to a cold bed," Lucius argued. "I will drag you back if I have to. All we will do is sleep, same as we were. Now hurry back."

The door clicked shut and Severus nudged his lover, "Smooth Luc, I remember a time when you were fighting people off. Now you resort to threats to get one attractive wizard to share your bed."

"One? Harry makes two attractive wizards in my bed," smirked Lucius.

"Hmm, greedy are you," teased Severus as dark eyes twinkled with mirth.

Lucius snorted, "You could have helped me convince him."

"Yes, but the two of you need to get on without my interference."

Harry slipped back while they talked and headed for the door to the hallway. His hand had just grasped the knob when he was swept off his feet. A large hand swatted his butt. A squeak escaped as the green eyes met silver.

"What did I tell you," demanded Lucius as he strode back to the bed and dropped Harry on it. "Under the covers and back to sleep with you."

"Pet, you may as well do it." Severus said, "Luc, is determined to have his way. It is too early to get up."

Lucius pushed Harry to the center of the bed as he got in pulling the covers up. Harry found himself once more snug in the blonde's arms as Severus moved closer. The warmth soon lulled the three back to sleep.

Waking later that same morning Harry found himself sandwiched firmly between two healthy erections. Blushing he hid his face only to hear, 'How in the world? He even blushes in his mind.' Severus' amusement was hard to miss and caused an even deeper flush. 'Pet it's okay we've talked about the natural occurrence in the male body.'

'Not for me,' came the bleak thought from Harry. Memories were unconsciously released by the younger wizard and Severus growled in anger as he too caught them through the bond. Harry exploring his own body was shrieked at by his aunt who dragged him into the bathroom and used a stiff brush and scalding water all while telling the boy what a disgusting freak he was. A young Harry was blistered and bloody by the time the woman was through with him.

Lucius was curious as to why Severus was growling angrily so soon after waking and why Harry was hiding deeper in the bed. "Sev what is wrong?"

"That bitch!" spat Severus as he turned Harry to face him. "You didn't do anything wrong, Harry. It is normal to explore your body." His voice gentled as a thought struck him, "Have you ever had an erection?" Dark eyes searched embarrassed green.

Mortified beyond belief, Harry simply shook his head in shame. "It hurt so bad for so long, I . . . I never . . ."

Severus wrapped Harry in a comforting hug, "May I tell Luc?" At Harry's nod, Severus related to Lucius what had been done to their bedmate. Lucius also growled in anger and the two older wizards exchanged a look, Harry's relatives were not going to get away with the harm they had done.

Lucius considered the information a moment then asked as a notion occurred to him, "Harry does this mean you are still a virgin?" Silver eyes lit with excitement at the thought that he and Severus may very well be the ones to teach the delectable young man the joys of sex.

Severus loosened his hold and pulled back to see the response that Harry gave.

Harry flushed pink in response to the question and nodded yes. The green eyes widened in surprise at the dual chuckles and faintly leering smirks that appeared. He was even more shocked when both men hugged him tightly between them and Lucius said, "It's going to be alright Angel. If you will let us, Severus and I would love to teach you to enjoy your body."

Confused Harry asked, "Why?"

"Your bond makes you a part of Severus, which in turn makes you a part of me," Lucius explained. "I want to know you better. We find you highly attractive and desirable and you have admitted to an attraction to Severus. We won't pressure you but we would be willing and find it enjoyable to help you discover pleasure. We would like to include you in our pleasure."

"I'm confused," Harry admitted. "I always expected Sev to ignore me and find a way to sever the bond when we were free finally. You are who he loves, why would you want me? I'm inexperienced in every way, how long would you keep me? I . . . I'm not . . . I've never. . "

Severus ran a hand over the shaggy hair calming the distraught boy. "Hush, take a breath. Pet, you are important to me. I told Lucius that even if the bond could be broken I wouldn't let you slip away. I want you in my life. Shush! Just listen to me. You better than any know that I don't put my emotions out there for everyone to see. Our intimacy goes beyond even what I share with Lucius and I have loved him since I was fifteen. Even if you choose not to have a sexual relationship with me . . . with us, you will remain an important part of my life. I know we are confusing you and that was never our intent. We simply want you to know that you have options and that we will be here to support what ever it is you decide to do."

"Harry, as Sev said, we love one another and have for years however that has never prevented us from having other lovers. We spent a great deal of time apart and neither of us was celibate for any length of time. Circumstances forced us to remain apart back then, now we have the choice of being together. When I first heard of your connection I admit I was angry and jealous it seemed fate was once more trying to take Severus from me. I listened to your story and to Severus as the true explanation came out. It is obvious to me that you both care a great deal about one another. I know how hurt Severus was when everyone who claimed to be a friend turned on him. I also know how much it means to him that the one person who has the most right to hate him found it within them to not only listen and forgive but to support and care for him." Lucius captured Harry's eyes and ignored Severus as he attempted to sway the younger man. "I am intrigued by your ability to garner such regard from Severus. I want the chance to know who you are to claim such a large part of the snarky bastard. He and I would drive one another crazy inside a year if it is just the two of us. I ask that you give me and us the chance at a relationship. I should warn you though that if you engage us in an intimate relationship I can be possessive with my partners."

Harry smiled through his confusion at the last statement. "I could have guessed. Sev kept appearing whenever I was cornered at school. He kept scaring them off and I would end up in detention." A laugh escaped. "I imagine everyone from the other students to the professors would have died of shock had they seen me curled up on his sofa; my head in his lap as he read to me." Shaking his head Harry considered all that the pair flanking him had said, still confused and needing time to think he came to a decision. "I promise to give what you both have said some serious thought. I do care a great deal about Severus. I even admit to finding you, Lucius, attractive and I would like to know you better as well. I can't promise I won't freak out or screw up. I've never had a normal relationship with anyone."

Severus looked from one to the other and asked in a voice laden with impatience, "Are the two of you done negotiating?"

Lucius smirked, "I believe so. We simply need to seal the deal."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

Lucius reached over Harry and captured the lips of his lover. Harry squeaked as he was squished and got an eyeful of hot kiss. Wide eyes were captured as Lucius released Severus and asked, "May I?" A nod and Harry was the focus of masterful lips as they nibbled and teased his into parting. A moan sounded as Lucius explored his mouth, breath came quick and shallow as the blonde pulled away with a satisfied smile.

Overwhelmed Harry was barely aware before Severus whispered in his ear, "I'm going to kiss you Pet." Harry turned offering his lips as his bond mate swooped to lick at the still tingling mouth. Harry's lips parted as Severus claimed his mouth in a gentle yet possessive kiss. Heat pooled low in Harry's body as the kiss continued. Lucius groaned in his ear a moment before lips attached to the side of his neck. Harry gasped dragging air into his lungs as Severus trailed sucking kisses down over his jaw and met Lucius in another scorching kiss. They all panted with need as Harry once more became their focus.

Lucius pressed a kiss to Harry's head as he addressed Severus, "He belongs to us, my love." Harry found he couldn't muster the strength to be offended at being claimed.

Severus chuckled darkly, the sound tightening both his partners' bodies, "Yes I believe you are correct Luc. Harry if you truly want to not be a part of us you better say so soon, Pet."

Blushing Harry slipped from the bed and headed to the door. Turning back he viewed them, "I think I am open to a relationship with you both. I just need to go slow at the moment." With a shy smile, he closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Tribond

Disclaimers are in chapter one.

Chapter 8 - Twigs and berries

Severus and Lucius were late to breakfast, color high on both faces as they joined Draco and Harry. A smile of satisfaction graced Lucius as he greeted the younger wizards.

"Good morning Dragon, Harry."

"Morning Father, Uncle Sev. Did you have a good time," Draco asked with a smirk.

"Do you really want an answer," asked Severus raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, No! There are some things I really don't need to know the details of," Draco conceded with a shudder. "I would however be interested in why Harry is having twigs and berries for breakfast though."

Harry smirked at the blonde, "Eat your breakfast and I will tell you."

Draco took a bite and chewed slowly then swallowed and took another bite. Lucius watched as his son failed to suppress a grimace. Three bites later, Draco was decidedly green in the face. Meanwhile Harry had called an elf and whispered instructions; bowls of his twigs and berries appeared before the others along with plates of fruit.

Gulping down a cup of tea, Draco shoved away the plate of food he had eaten from. Disbelief was clearly written on his face as he declared, "That was truly vile!"

"That is why I'm eating 'twigs and berries,' the elves are great at everything but cooking," Harry said. "Now you know why I am happy to cook dinner."

Lucius eyed the bowl before him skeptically as he tasted it. Surprise lit the silver eyes as he chewed cataloging the textures and flavors. "Once more you amaze me Harry. This is very good. Where did you find it and what is it called?"

"It's my own creation," Harry said. "I could never find any commercial mixture that I liked. I mix a batch every couple of months."

"Do you always use the same ingredients," asked Severus.

"No, I buy whatever is on sale or in season. I even do a version that can be cooked during the winter months. I'm getting ready to make a new batch, if there is anything you like or dislike I can add to it or leave something out." Harry offered with a smile.

"How did you discover this," asked Draco.

"Self defense and a need to eat. My relatives only fed me once a week. I cooked and cleaned up after every meal; it was easy to pocket a hand full of nuts or oats. They never noticed if a small handful went missing and it added up quickly and stored without spoiling." Harry said in a very matter of fact way. "Stop growling all of you. It is over and I never have to go back to that house again. The past won't change. What happened, happened. I survived and learned to do something I love; besides I got even with them. Before I left last summer I turned the Weasley twins loose inside the house." His smile was evil, "The walls change color randomly, the cupboards are now infested with doxies and there are even gnomes in the garden."

"That is very Slytherin of you," Draco was impressed by the simple genius of the act.

"Why thank you," Harry smirked. "I should have been. I talked the hat out of placing me there first year. All because I was ignorant of this world and because some snooty little blonde insulted the first person to every be nice to me. I have since seen the error of my decision and become friends with that same prat, although I am still woefully ignorant of the world that I saved."

Surprise reflected on each of the Slytherin faces at the confession. Severus thought about it and nodded, yes he could see how Harry would have fit in his house. "It is time to change that, you need to get out and learn more of this world than Spinner's End."

"Shopping!" Draco cried a manic look in his eye. "You need new clothes."

"Whoa!" Harry said holding up a hand. "I only need a few things, there isn't much money left in my account."

Severus nudged Lucius and nodded in Harry's direction.

"About that," Lucius started. "You should make an inquiry at the bank, Harry."

"Why," asked Harry cocking his head in confusion.

"Your father, James, came from an old wealthy Wizarding family. Your parent's home in Godric's Hollow was a small cottage compared to the family seat, Potter Castle."

"But, I was only . . ." Harry's voice trailed off then returned bitterly. "That is just one more thing I was lied to about."

Lucius was startled by the vehemence with which Harry spoke. "You believe me?"

Harry leveled a look at the older man. "You have no reason to lie to me Lucius. Nothing to gain. Yes, I believe you. If I have learned nothing else over the years it is that a Malfoy holds four things sacred; family, social status, money and that rules are for others."

Lucius was pleased with the answer and smiled. "I would be happy to assist you with your banking."

"I would appreciate that. I currently only know of two accounts that are mine; the school account and one that the Weasley twins set up for me. Fred and George are always after me to use the money in the one and I have never even looked to see what is in it."

"We could visit today," offered Lucius. "Or if you prefer I can contact a solicitor to go with you."

Harry shook his head, "No, I wouldn't know what to do with a solicitor. I trust that you will look after my interests. It would be good to know if I truly have more to spend on clothes and other things. Sev, will you come with us?"

"I wouldn't miss it, the Alley will be in an uproar when you are spotted in Luc's company," Severus smirked.

Draco laughed, "I can just see the headlines now: Savior Leading Dark Lords' Lieutenants into Light."

"More like: Savior to become next Dark Lord," Harry said.

"We won't find out sitting here," Severus commented. "Go collect what you need and meet in the library in ten minutes."

"Ready to floo?" Lucius asked as they assembled.

Harry made a face, "If we must. I hate flooing; I always end up landing face first."

"Why not apparate," asked Draco.

"I don't have my license yet, Dumbledore decided it would endanger me if I did," Harry explained.

Draco snorted in disgust, "That is just stupid. You should make that your second stop. Father or Uncle Sev could take you as a side-along. I'm going to head into the Alley; I'll meet you for tea at the joke shop."

Severus gathered Harry into a loose hug, "Lucius come join us there is no reason for you to apparate alone."


	9. Chapter 9

Tribond

Disclaimers are in chapter one.

Chapter 9 - Banking

Those present at the public apparition point outside of Gringotts were astonished. The Savior of the World made an appearance looking healthy and happy. Shockingly he was accompanied by ex-death eater turned spy Severus Snape and the wizard most thought to have been the dark lord's right hand, Lucius Malfoy. Both older wizards showed amusement and seemed to be attentive to the Saviors needs. The three remained close as they entered the bank.

Harry stopped just inside the doors and viewed the interior before picking a window seemingly at random. The goblin finished with his customer and called out, "Next!"

"Congratulations on your promotion, Griphook," Harry said stepping up to the window.

"Master Harry," the goblin acknowledged. "My thanks, how may I be of service? Do you need assistance to escape the wizards with you?"

Harry laughed, "No, they are here at my request. Is there some place a bit more private where we may speak?"

"Certainly, follow me." Griphook led them to a private office.

Lucius asked, "Do the goblins still abide the old ways and do the old rites and words still supersede current laws and contracts?"

"Yes, Lord Malfoy, we goblins are only obligated to abide the old ways," Griphook stated.

Lucius nodded and touched Harry on the shoulder. "Go ahead Harry."

"I, Harry James Potter, having passed my majority request a full accounting of all monies, properties and investments; along with all information pertaining to all vaults that are my due as the last of the Potter line and heir to James Potter and Lily Evans Potter."

A faint bell tone sounded indicating the magic accepted Harry's request. Papers began to appear on the desk before Griphook, who looked shaken. A pile of gold keys also materialized. The goblin quickly sorted and organized the items. "Here is a list of your holdings and the keys to your vaults."

A knock sounded and another goblin entered carrying a wooden box. He whispered to Griphook before leaving.

"Master Harry, this was held in a separate place. The instructions say you are to open it with blood and the Marauders password."

Borrowing a dagger from Severus, Harry nicked a finger. Placing three drops of blood on the top of the box he said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The box sprang open to reveal several rings. Harry showed them to Severus and Lucius.

"It's true then," Lucius mused.

"What is," asked Harry.

"The ring on the far left is the Potter family ring, Harry." Lucius elaborated seeing confusion in the green eyes. "Once you place that one on your hand you become the last Lord Potter."

"Lord?" Faint panic laced Harry's question.

"It isn't so bad," Severus added. "I manage to ignore most of the trappings for the Snape lordship."

"You are missing the point," Lucius said. "Placing the ring on his hand will bring the trappings but also it will negate any other from claiming to be his guardian. Wizarding law allows the last of a line to assume adult status at the age of 13 if they accept the duties of their title. So long as Harry is still in school, his guardian controls his inheritance."

"Is there any way to find out who is recognized as my guardian," Harry asked.

"Guardian status is here, Master Harry," Griphook handed over a sheet of parchment.

There on the page was a detailed list. It outlined Harry's guardians and the time frame each had served. Sirius Black as godfather was listed first with a notation that on his incarceration guardianship had passed on to Remus Lupin. A second note named Dumbledore citing that Remus was classified as a dark creature and therefore ineligible to act a guardian for a wizard.

"This is a detailed listing of the activity under each guardian," Griphook said handing over a larger stack of papers.

Passing the guardian list on to his advisors, Harry flipped through the activity pages. Handing that on as well he asked, "Is there a copy of my parents will?"

"Yes, and one for your godfather as well," replied Griphook withdrawing several more papers.

"For Sirius?"

"Yes, Master Harry. You were the primary beneficiary named in Mister Black's will. There is a note to contact his solicitor for the details. I can send someone to notify them you are available now if you wish," Griphook offered.

Looking to Lucius and Severus first, Harry nodded. "Yes, please do. I would like to get as much as possible out of the way today, Griphook. And please call me Harry, a title is unnecessary.

Harry reviewed what he knew of the way Wizarding society worked. "Luc, am I right in thinking that taking on a lordship will require a public coming out party?"

"You would be correct," Lucius agreed. "I would be pleased if you would allow me to present you to our peers. Traditionally the ball would be held at your family seat. In light of the current situation I would be pleased to offer Malfoy Manor. You will need to secure an escort and court for the event but we can discuss that later."

"I was afraid of that," groaned Harry. "I really hate being on display."

"While I agree with you," Severus said. "Think of this as a way to announce your independence, Pet."

Harry picked up the Potter ring, "Which hand and finger?"

"Left hand middle finger," Lucius directed. "There may be a slight buzz as the magic accepts your mastery of it."

Placing the ring on his hand Harry was jolted by the surge of magic that rolled through him. He rose slowly into the air, a green nimbus surrounding him. Together Lucius and Severus caught him as he fell. Green eyes glowed with the additional power and laughter filled his voice. "Slight buzz? Glad that wasn't a larger one."

"If you can joke, you are fine," snarked Severus.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter," Lucius bowed acknowledging Harry as an equal.

"I feel connected to every Potter who came before," Harry marveled. "Thank you Lord Malfoy and you Lord Snape."

Severus glowered at the use of his title and projected a threat through their bond, 'Pet call me that at your own peril.'

Harry smiled cheekily and hugged the dark wizard and then did the same to Lucius. "What are these other rings?"

"The ones with crests are other family rings. Several people named you as their heir," Griphook said.

"What about these here," Harry indicated a set of three identical rings bearing celtic knots and diamonds.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter, those are bonding rings and indicate a tribond," Griphook said.

Harry looked startled, "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it is just you wouldn't see the rings unless you were already bound to someone," the goblin explained looking between the three wizards.

Afraid to ask and afraid not to, Harry turned questioning eyes to Severus and got a small nod. Lucius watching the panic rising in Harry's face sought to diffuse it and only made matters worse. "They are a handsome set, Harry."

Picking the rings up Harry slipped them into his pocket; not ready to think about what they meant. His face closed off and Severus felt the barrier slam into place cutting all thought between them off.

Even Lucius was aware that not all was right with the revelation. Changing the subject did much to ease the sudden tension that gripped the room. "Harry, if I may offer a suggestion?"

Harry tipped his head in answer and Lucius pushed on. "Request a bank card, check book and a bottomless money pouch to use. They will facilitate transactions and you won't need to come in every time you go shopping."

"I will see that those items are in your hands before you leave today," Griphook promised. "Would you like to visit one of your vaults? It seems Mr. Fletcher will be a half hour before he arrives."

The trip to the vaults was quickly divided as both Harry and Severus had several they wished to look in on. Lucius at loose ends tagged along with Harry. The pair was speaking quietly as they returned to the main floor of the bank when suddenly surrounded by people hugging Harry. Overwhelmed by the unexpected assault, Harry opened the bond and called for Severus. Relief surged as a pair of large hands reached out and grasped his shoulders extracting him from the crush of people. The hands slid down to his hips and pulled him back against a larger body as the arms encircled his waist. Harry's own arms came to rest over the others squeezing them tighter as he turned his focus forward. Surprise reflected on his face as he identified the group who had accosted him.

"Neville, what are you all doing here," Harry asked viewing the shocked faces of his friends.

"We . . . We were about to begin looking for you," Neville stuttered. "First I needed to stop by my vault."

"Why were you looking for me," asked a puzzled Harry.

The group looked around nervously and then at one another. Dean asked, "Is there some place less public we can speak?"

"I have an appointment right now," Harry said. "Can this wait until tea time?"

"Promise you will meet us," Neville pleaded.

"The joke shop at four," Harry told them as Severus stopped beside him.

"Sorry, that took longer than I expected." One ebony eyebrow rose as a sneer graced the potion masters face. "Found your groupies did you?"

"Please don't Sev." Harry said before adding via the bond, 'Something is wrong. I've never seen them this nervous or scared. They were looking for me; said they want to talk.'

'You do have Lucius wrapped around you like a cloak and you are being friendly to me.' Severus' head tipped in thought as he murmured, "Sorry, Pet."

'Neville actually relaxed when you appeared,' Harry shared. "I've invited them to join us for tea later."

Lucius caught sight of Griphook who motioned that the solicitor was ready to meet with them. "We should go; it appears our next appointment is ready."

"Harry, keep them close by," warned Susan Bones. The warning startled the three wizards.

"Would this play better if the public is to think that you don't approve of Harry's companions," asked Severus.

"Yes, Sir," Seamus said as a sharp slap sounded.

Harry put a hand to his stinging cheek and Luna burst into tears wailing, "How could you dump me like that?"

"Luna, sweetie, I just think we are too young to settle down. I want us to explore all of our options," Harry placated the distraught witch.

"I can't believe you. Don't ever come near me again." Luna turned and ran from the bank as the others all glared at Harry and followed her.

The wizards were shown to a small conference room where they joined Griphook and a middle aged wizard with mousy brown hair. Griphook introduced them. "This is Jeremiah Fletcher. Mr. Fletcher, your client Lord Potter and his advisors Lord Malfoy and Master Snape.

Fletcher showed his surprise, "Lord Potter? Oh my this may very well uncomplicated things."

"How so?" Lucius was on guard.

"Let me read Mr. Black's will and let you draw your own conclusions," Fletcher said.

I, Sirius Black, being of not so sound mind do hereby bequeath the Black family holdings to the following persons:

To my cousins: Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa I leave each of you a vault worth 2 million galleons. In the event any of you precede me in death your heirs are the recipients.

To Remus Lupin, my best friend, companion and fellow Marauder I leave 12 Grimauld Place along with several vaults currently totaling 50 million galleons. Use the money to help others in your situation, my friend.

To Severus Snape, Surprised Snivellous? There is a vault with all of the potion journals and texts that the Black family has amassed over the years. I leave them to you, knowing that it will always stick in your craw that the lost potions were returned by me.

To Harry James Potter, my god son, Harry I am sorry to leave you once again. I love you Pup. To you I leave perhaps the most difficult of my possessions. I leave you the remainder of my vaults, real estate and my hereditary titles. You are now Lord of the most Noble House of Black. Before you can place the Black family ring on your hand, you should invoke the ancient rite of knowledge to override any other claims on the Potter fortune. Have a trusted friend nearby as the ring's magic will fight your own. Believe that you are worthy and know that I am watching over you.

So mote it be!

Signed Sirius Black

Fletcher looked up, "I should also tell you there are hereditary seats on both the Wizengamot and Hogwarts Board of Directors."

Harry reached out to connect with Severus, needing the steadying influence of his bond mate. 'Sev, I don't know if I can do this.'

'You can, I know just how stubborn you are. No, listen to me Pet. You have the ability to take whatever is thrown at you and twist it to your advantage. Lucius and I will be here to assist you during the difficulties if you need us.'

Harry looked up from his hands and searched Severus' face then turned and said, "Alright, where is the ring?"

Fletcher opened a box to reveal several rings. "Sirius said, Harry will know the right one. He never would tell me which was correct."

Harry along with the older pair of wizards studied the rings. Running a finger lightly over them, Harry could feel the dark magic pulsing waiting for release. Selecting the one that felt right, he removed it from the box.

"Why that one," asked Lucius.

"It feels right, like it is hiding its true nature," Harry said turning the ugly jewel encrusted band slowly between his fingers. Slipping it on the opposite hand from the Potter ring, Harry was slammed backwards in his chair. A scream ripped from his throat as the feeling of being ripped apart by broken glass shot through him. Red and black light surrounded him as it lifted his writhing body into the air. Severus and Lucius were both thrown across the room as they tried to grab hold of him. The others could only watch helplessly as Harry's body bowed backwards and he continued to scream in agony.

Harry was aware of nothing but pain as the ring's magic fought with his own. He refused to submit to the crushing pain, reaching down deep inside he tapped his magical core. Pulling on his own internal magic, Harry wrapped it around himself cushioning and numbing the pain. He waited searching until at last he found an opening and rammed his own magic through that of the ring. He fought with every fiber of his being to subdue and master the ring and it's magic. Relief flooded him as he finally beat the magic back and began to integrate it with his own. Eyes closed he forced his body to go limp as he plunged downward bracing for impact with the floor. Exhausted he was surprised to feel the heat and hear the voices of two very scared and angry protective dark wizards. He felt them gently lower his body to rest across their laps before loosing consciousness.

Fletcher froze as he was pinned by a two pairs of deadly eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," he babbled trying to prevent his own death. "He told me very little; only that if Harry accepted to show you this." He handed over a small half globe, placing it on the desk. It glowed and a hologram of Sirius appeared.

"Ah good, Harry accepted the right ring. I'm truly sorry for the pain he went through. Snape, Malfoy treat him well. Oh don't look so surprised, you two are the only ones who fit a vision one of the Black family seers had some time ago. Much as it pains me it has become clear that you will protect my godson. Quit glaring at Fletch, he had no way of knowing and he has a couple of restorative potions for Harry."

The image faded as a groan slipped from Harry. One green eye opened slowly and then the other, they blinked trying to focus. His tongue swept over dry lips before he attempted to speak. "What?"

"The ring's magic fought you, as you are alive and it is still on your hand, I would say you won," Severus said. "Now drink this and you will feel better."

Harry didn't question trusting that anything Severus gave him was safe to drink. He allowed the pair to assist him in sitting upright once more.

"Is there any more that requires action today," asked Lucius.

"No Lord Malfoy," Fletcher said, "with the rings acceptance everything automatically transfers to Harry's possession and becomes binding. Here is my card, please owl or drop by if you have any questions."

"Mr. Fletcher, I wish to add Lords' Snape and Malfoy as the only others authorized to make inquiries on these accounts. I would also like to meet you here in two days time to go over more if this," Harry said.

"Harry, are you sure," asked Severus.

"Positive, Sev, you know my wishes as well as I do."

Severus squeezed Lucius' arm to prevent him from asking questions.

"Griphook, would you be available as well," asked Harry.

"Yes, Lord Potter Black, I'll arrange a room," the goblin said.

"Thank you, I will see you in two days time at two in the afternoon," Harry smiled. Gathering all of his reserves he stood and moved towards the door followed by the older wizards.


	10. Chapter 10

Tribond

Disclaimers are in chapter one.

Chapter 10 - Just desserts

Harry was still reeling from the increase of magic as the unlikely trio stepped back out on the street. He stumbled knocking into Lucius. "Sorry Lucius," he apologized as the blonde caught and steadied him.

Noting the unhealthy pallor of Harry's face, Lucius directed them down the street and into a small tea shop.

"Lucius, darling, it has been too long," gushed a male voice.

"Maurice, it has only been a week," Lucius joked.

"As I said, too long," the slender brunette said waving his hands. "How may I assist you?"

"A private room and a pot of tea along with some of Marie's scones would be appreciated," Lucius ordered.

"Right this way, mon ami." Maurice led them to a small sitting room.

A vivacious blonde woman accosted them as they went to enter. "Bah! What is this? Tea and scones, Luc that won't keep a bird alive. You will sit, relax and eat what I send you. No arguments," the woman scolded.

Lucius threw up his hands in surrender, "Only for you Marie. Now when are you going to dump the Frenchman and run away with me?"

"Hah! I just got this one trained. Why would I want to train another man?" Marie teased as she checked their table.

"What's this? Already bored and tossing me aside are you Luc," Severus purred as he entered behind them. "Marie, Maurice lovely to see you again."

"Severus, where have you been? I was beginning to think you didn't love me any more," Marie asked shooing the dark wizard towards a seat.

"Recovering from the battle, Marie." Severus said as he noted Harry's color and the pull on their bond. "Did I hear you say something about food?"

"Yes, now sit and I will send an elf right in," Marie said.

Harry sank gratefully down into a well padded chair and sighed.

"Harry are you alright," asked Lucius alarmed as the younger man paled even more.

"No I don't think so," admitted Harry. "Sev, please," green eyes opened reflecting pain and need.

Lucius took another look and scooped Harry up, shocked at how light he felt. "Severus, sit down," he ordered placing his bundle in the dark wizards lap.

Harry snuggled against Severus with a soft sigh of relief and promptly fell into a light doze. Lucius lay a hand over the famous scar, "He is burning up, Sev."

Severus touched the same forehead with his cheek and frowned. "This happened after the battle as well. It is an overload of his magic," shared a worried bond mate. "We need to get him outside where he can channel the excess into the ground. Did you notice the drive at Spinner's End? Harry's magic completely lined it in trees that appear to be thirty years old."

The discussion continued as refreshments were delivered by an elf. Pouring tea they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Marie poked her head in, "May I join you?"

"Of course, Marie," Lucius said, "this is wonderful by the way."

"Thank you Lucius. My elf tells me your young friend there is in magical trouble, that he needs to ground some excess magic. I have an herb garden behind the shop if it would be a help," Marie looked concerned.

"Pet wake up, come on lazy bones you need to purge some magic so you feel better." Severus gently shook Harry to wake him.

"Hmm, 'kay, where? You gonna help?" Harry managed to string a few words together.

"I'm here Brat, Luc and I will assist you," Severus said as well as pushed through their bond.

"Can we access the garden without going back through the main room," asked Lucius instinctively knowing that neither of his companions would want an audience.

"Right through here," Marie pushed aside a curtain revealing a door. "The garden is hidden from the interior of the shop and none of the other businesses overlook it. There is a small grassy area just to the side, feel free to move the chairs and table. Maurice and I use it on occasion for breaks."

Swiftly they moved Harry outside and lay him on the grass. Severus sat beside him and directed Lucius to do the same. "Take hold of his wrist, fingertips on the pulse. Luc, I would like for you to be our anchor. Hold onto my arm, I am going to access my bond with Harry to help him release the magic."

Lucius watched as Severus closed his eyes and fell into a trance as he sought to connect more deeply with Harry. Monitoring heartbeat and breath, Lucius felt helpless to assist.

Severus went deep in the shared bond, searching until he found Harry curled into a tight ball. The center of a whirlwind, Harry, was being pelted with a multitude of dangerous objects. Swiftly the older man penetrated the eye to cover and protect the shaking boy.

'Harry, Pet, it is Severus you are safe now, I have you. Nothing can harm you here. You aren't alone; I will be here to assist you.' Severus stumbled backwards as Harry launched himself into the waiting arms.

'So scared Sev, it was too dark. I couldn't find the light. Don't leave me,' begged Harry.

Hugging the younger man tightly Severus kept talking, 'Not going anywhere, Pet. Remember when you first arrived at my manor? We pushed the dark out and you created my ideal drive way. You turned all that death and darkness into life by creating a living legacy. You need to do it again. Your core magic is still fighting to integrate the magic from the rings. You need to give it a focus; force it to work together. Lucius is going to be our anchor, can you feel him?' Severus guided Harry towards a silver rope and tied it around them both.

Lucius felt a sharp tug at his magical core and then he could see both Severus and Harry tied to him. Reaching out with his magic he pushed his concern at them, suddenly he could hear Severus guiding Harry's actions. Unable to communicate verbally, Lucius shoved every bit of love and caring he possessed down the rope causing it to pulse and warm around the dark pair.

Severus sent a wave of love back to his lover. 'Feel that, Pet? That is Luc he won't leave us adrift, he is going to watch and protect us. We are in Marie's herb garden, help me create a prize cooking garden for her. What should we add? Rosemary, basil, lemon grass, skunk cabbage. . . '

'Sev, not that,' Harry protested.

'Help me then,' challenged Severus.

Together they created until the plot could hold no more. Harry then pushed magic into keeping the garden at prime picking and still he had magic to burn. Reaching out, Harry, felt the buildings wards.

'Sev help me strengthen the wards.'

Together they lay new protections on the shop and then the block. Their magic jarred to a stop as it hit a magical barrier. They studied it from every angle before finding its purpose.

'It's Gringotts,' Severus said.

'How do they get it to continuously feed itself,' asked Harry puzzled.

An owl flew towards the pair startling them as it morphed into a man walking towards them. Tall slender with flowing white blonde locks of hair, he was dressed in loose fitting clothing the color of the owl he had been. 'He reminds me of Lucius,' Harry thought to Severus.

'How did you come to be in this place,' the stranger asked.

'Magic,' Severus replied. 'We mean no harm. We are simply curious as to how the wards here renew themselves.'

The man studied them for a long moment before laughing, 'The Boy Who Saved the World wishes to know how the goblins protect their bank? Will you be robbing us?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, we didn't mean to intrude.' Turning Harry reached for Severus, 'We should go, I still feel the need to burn more magic.'

'Wait! Why are you here in this place?'

The dark pair looked to one another; Severus nodded his okay to Harry. Replying with total honesty and openness Harry answered the question. 'Earlier today I accepted two inheritances. My magic overloaded as it tried to integrate that of both family lines. We have found that I can ground it out by turning the excess into new life if I push it into the earth. We created a garden and strengthened the wards on the block that abuts the bank. Despite the outpouring the magic still burns in me.'

The man tipped his head studying Harry and then the both of them more closely. 'You created life from that utter darkness?'

Harry shook his head yes.

'I will agree to share the secret of the wards if you will employ your magic for me.' The man offered suddenly.

Severus ever mindful of the dangers that the world posed to Harry asked, 'What is it you wish for us to do?'

'Goblins had forests and meadows underground for a millennium. Nearly five hundred years ago they began to die off and now where once life grew only darkness and death remain. If you can bring life back to us the secret is yours for the asking.'

'Who are you to offer such a boon,' asked a guarded Severus putting himself between Harry and the stranger.

'Forgive my manners. I am Jareth, King of Goblin kind, and you?'

'Harry Potter-Black and Severus Snape,' answered Severus. 'You honor us with your presence.'

'Your companion? The one who holds you so tightly?'

Startled the dark wizards heard Lucius reply, 'Lucius Malfoy and once we were kin.'

'Nice to see my legacy continued to run true,' Jareth smiled at Lucius.

Lucius urged Harry and Severus to assist the Goblin world. 'Help them, return life to those forgotten by wizard kind but hurry my hold on you is slipping.'

When the pair agreed, Jareth spoke once more to Lucius. 'Do not fret my kin, your dark mates will be returned to you healthy and safe. I must take them from your grasp for a short time.'

The scenery changed to a dead blackened forest as the pair was transported deep into goblin territory. Kneeling they pushed their magic deep, then deeper still. Slowly life began to spill out in an ever widening circle. Harry felt the last bit of unwelcome and uncomfortable darkness slide out into the ground. He fell into Severus' arms as euphoria flooded his body.

Blinking they heard Jareth say, 'I simply instructed the wards to maintain themselves.' In the next instant they were safely back beside Lucius in Marie's garden. Harry's smile was brilliant, his eyes sparkling with renewed life and energy as he wordlessly and wandlessly modified all the spells he wrought to be self sustaining. He hugged first Severus and then Lucius.

"Thank you for keeping me safe."

"You are meant to be ours Harry," Lucius said. "I told you, I am possessive. I won't let either of you go without a fight."

Severus stood up brushing soil and grass from his robe and trousers. "Let's go have some of Marie's food and recover."

Marie fussed over them until they finished the soup and bread she had brought. Feeling fully recovered Harry was content to sit and listen as the older wizards discussed current events.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Harry blushed as he heard Lucius say his name a second time.

Lucius was captivated by Harry's blush. "Nothing to be sorry for, I was asking how you are feeling. You look much better than when we arrived."

Harry gave a moments thought before he answered. "I feel lighter, freer more me. Does that make any sense? I can feel my magic humming beneath my skin. I wish I could show y… Legilimens!"

"What?" Lucius questioned as Severus nodded thoughtfully. "It might just work, Pet."

"You are a legilimens, yes?" Harry asked then answered his own question. "Of course you are; Sev had to have someone to practice with. I want you to use legilimens so you can see what I mean. Sev can access our bond."

Lucius hesitated only to have the full force of Harry's begging green eyes turned on him. He succumbed to the silent plea as Severus snickered knowing the impact those lethal eyes had.

Surprise registered as their bond showed that Harry was offering no resistance at all to the invited invasion of his mind. "Luc, be careful. Harry doesn't have any barriers up. He is wide open to you."

Lucius looked deep into the green eyes as he spoke the spell. He found himself standing in a grassy meadow beside Severus and Harry. Looking around he could see a dark forest just on the horizon. Harry silently held out a hand to each man leading them deeper into his mind. They passed exquisite mosaics of glass and could feel the pain endured to build them. A series of waterfalls appeared; each pouring down into a pool of dark emerald green. The two largest falls were green and dark inky blue; smaller ones of black and blood red also poured into the pool. The joy that Harry felt on viewing the sight could be felt by both of his companions.

Lucius felt a moment of being excluded until Harry asked, "Where should I place the newest fall, Luc?"

Pointing to a spot between the blue and green, Lucius felt the warmth as a stream of silver mist poured down into the pool. They stood and watched as the mist enveloped the area giving an ethereal feel to the landscape. Sometime later they floated back to the meadow as Harry released them.

Lucius felt intense loss as he came back into his own mind and it showed in his eyes.

"Don't," Harry said. "Don't feel loss, that silver stream is you. You and your magic are now a part of me. The green is mine, the blue is Sev and the others are the Potter and Black family legacies."

"Why didn't you tell me," asked Severus shaken at how Harry had integrated their bond.

"It took a while as I figured it out. When I did I tried to tell you but we were always interrupted." Harry shook his head, "then it simply didn't matter."

"I was trying to break our bond," Severus protested.

"No you weren't," countered Harry. "You went through the motions as did I. We did as others expected. Truth is a part of me was happy to know someone, you, would always be there for me. I never had to be alone again." Harry reached out and laid a hand on the dark clad arm. "Sev, you wouldn't have slept if you truly wanted to be rid of me. You would have found a way to tell Lucius and together you would have broken our bond."

Pausing Harry took a deep breath then continued, "Now excuse me, I am going to the facilities and then I will attempt to discover the secret to Marie's scones. I wish to try them at home." Harry left the two in deep thought.

Severus was caught up in Harry's words. They had struck at his most basic fear: being alone. He had learned at an early age that there was no one but himself he could rely on. The anger he had first felt as their bond formed was a loss of individuality. Harry had as horrific a childhood as he; the difference was in their ability to retain a core of innocence. Their formative years had so closely paralleled that it was sometimes difficult to tell whose memory was whose. Later he had come to appreciate the strength that Harry displayed at keeping a fresh outlook. Time and training had forced them to accept and learn who the other was. At twice Harry's age, Severus felt at times that the younger man had a better understanding of himself. It scared him that Harry could so easily acknowledge the fear of loneliness that he himself could not.

Shock had been an understatement as Harry had shared the core magic he held. Severus had known that they were sharing magic; he had guided Harry in its use. It was startling to realize the student had outstripped the teacher to such a degree. Where he had utilized Harry's magic and abilities almost grudgingly, Harry had embraced with open arms and welcomed Severus' to become an integral part of his core. If what he had witnessed was their future, then Harry was accepting of a bond with Lucius as well.

Lucius was off center; unsettled in a profound and to him disturbing way. Emotionally he was feeling a sense of abandonment; of being left out of a large part of Severus' life. Brutal honesty forced him to acknowledge the jealousy he felt towards Harry. Yet there was also a deep attraction and a need to prove himself to the younger man. One question burned through the turmoil in his mind. "Why? Why would he integrate me, my magic into his own?"

"I have my own guess, Luc," Severus said slowly, "but in this only Harry can answer with certainty." Reaching for one of the blondes hands, Severus looked deep into the silver eyes seeking to dispel some of the turmoil he found in them. "I fell in love with you when we were fifteen, Luc. There has never been a day since that you were not in my heart or my mind. Yes, I have a bond with Harry and yes I will fight to keep him with me; know that on the day I take my last breath it will be your face your name I see and breathe in my final moment. You are my prize, my world. Harry is simply an added bonus. If we allow it he will become a part of us in a way that no other ever could."

Harry had quietly slipped back into the room as Severus laid bare his heart and soul. Tears fell silently from green eyes as the emotion poured out, kneeling on the far side of Lucius, Harry captured his free hand.

Tears continued to fall unheeded he spoke. "How could I not accept you into my being Lucius? Severus loves you and I see that as plainly as I see my magic. I was unfair to him earlier. I alluded to his greatest fear of being left alone. I was wrong; Severus' greatest fear is/was that on learning of our bond you would reject him. Reject the love he holds for you. You are his passion, his air his very reason for continuing to fight for life. I'm humbled and in awe of the power you and you alone hold over him. I've always thought Sev as the strongest most indestructible being I know. It would take but a single word from you to crush every dream he has. Frankly you scare me on a level so deep I can't begin to describe. You have the ability to bring great joy or great despair and there is nothing I alone could do that would keep Severus from death if you rejected him."

Harry took a deep cleansing breath and wiped the tears from his face. "You asked if I would give you a chance for a relationship. I now ask that you allow me to a part of the one you already have. You know that I'm attracted to Sev, I said as much. I am also attracted to you. You are both beautiful men and anyone would be lucky to have both of you willing to share in the love you have for one another."

Harry was cut off as Lucius pulled him up into his lap and lay a claiming kiss on his lips. There was nothing of the finesse or gentleness that had previously been experienced. This was raw emotion pouring out branding and laying claim. Instead of frightening Harry it set him on fire and he willingly met Lucius with ferocity of his own. Breathing became an issue and they parted. Chests' heaving as cool air was sucked in in greedy gulps. Eyes glittered with lust as each viewed the other and then turned to Severus. A spell from Lucius sealed the doors to the private room as he felt Harry hard and throbbing against him. A second spell and the table and chairs transfigured into a large bed.

"Help me Sev," Lucius whispered. "Help me show Harry how good an orgasm can be."

Severus leaned in and kissed Lucius as they cradled Harry between them. His attention then turned to his younger partner as he licked at the kiss swollen lips. Together they undressed the younger man, who stared in wonder at the hard leaking cock that had sprung from his loins. Harry visibly shuddered as the velvet voice asked, "Are you ready, Pet? Luc and I promise this will be pleasurable and only the first of many new things to come."

Harry was awash with feeling as he was laid back; his eyes were wide as he watched the long fingers trail over his body. His hips bowed off the bed as two sets of fingers caressed and stroked the swollen flesh. Sensitive to touch the fingers had only begun to tease as he cried out his first release. The sensation was so intense Harry didn't know whether to be embarrassed at how quickly he came or pleased that everything was in perfect working order.

"Be proud baby," Lucius purred his voice husky with desire and pride. "You overcame a crazy woman's attempt to hurt you. It will get better and last longer. Think of all the fun we will have teaching you control."

Harry flushed deep red as they laughed sending desire spiraling through his body. He hardened again and this time they watched as he explored his own body. The hot silky texture was addictive and Harry felt a sense of loss as he bucked and came a second time. Tears fell as he experienced the joy and support that was showered on him. They lay touching for a short time before Severus cast a cleaning charm and they redressed Harry returning the room to its former state.

Soft kisses were exchanged as Harry hugged both men in thanks. A clock sounded the hour and they realized they were late to meet Draco. Harry started to giggle as he contemplated their excuse. The giggles soon escaped and became full fledged laughter.

"What is so funny," asked Lucius.

"Just imagining explaining why we are late to Dray," Harry gasped. "Rings of a lord, magic not to hoard. Soup to be fed, confusion of the head. Lust for some, twice I did come."

"A poet you are not, Pet," Severus said as he and Lucius laughed as well.

"Come on, as we know my son is nothing if not dramatic when made to wait," Lucius said ushering them out of the private room.

"We still need to pay our bill," Severus reminded.

"I took care of it," Harry said a trace of laughter still in his voice. "I also convinced Marie to share her scone recipe."

"How on earth did you do that," asked Severus. "She has refused countless offers of money for that recipe."

Harry merely smiled mysteriously and refused to answer. "Let's just say I made her an offer she couldn't refuse."


	11. Chapter 11

Tribond

Chapter 11 - Tea and Explanations

Walking slightly behind his companions, Harry was looking in windows when someone spotted the Boy Who Saved Them. Increasing his pace, he hurried to rejoin the older pair of wizards. Unfortunately for Harry this only attracted more unwanted attention. He was soon cornered against a store front as fans began trying to touch and gain souvenirs. Pulling inward to avoid being harmed or harming another Harry blasted a plea for help from Severus via their bond.

'Sev! Help I don't want to hurt them or be hurt myself.'

Severus cursed and turned abruptly feeling the panic that Harry was feeling. Lucius and he waded into the crowd elbowing and intimidating people by turns. The dual glares and dangerous air surrounding both allowed them to quickly penetrate the mob.

Lucius was startled as he was rocked backwards when Harry threw himself into the blondes arms. He could feel the tremors that rocked the slender body. Wrapping his arms tightly around Harry he dropped a kiss on the dark head. "I've got you, you are safe."

Breathing in the crisp scent of Lucius, Harry began to calm down. Pressing his face against the well clad chest he offered an explanation. "This is why I never get to experience our world. I can't go out with out a glamour."

"It seems Severus and I frighten the general rabble," Lucius was smirking as he made a show of holding Harry in his arms.

Severus merely sneered at the surrounding crowd as he too placed a hand on Harry. Checking with touch to reassure himself that Harry was indeed in one piece he muttered, "Only the general idiots, Lucius. The photographers are having a feeding frenzy and it appears that several reporters are gearing up for a confrontation."

"Let them have their photographs. I'm certain by morning we will have turned our Harry into the next dark lord." Lucius smirked then asked, "You never gave an interview nor issued a statement did you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head rocking it against Lucius' body. "No, I was to busy trying to escape my loyal friends and concerned mentors."

"It is time then to at least consider offering an interview or two," Lucius mused.

Severus felt the panic surge, "Calm down, Pet. Luc doesn't mean right this second."

"Harry trust me to guide you through this please," Lucius asked and pushed the younger wizard back to see his response. "Alright smile and turn around the braver ones are approaching. Tell them you will entertain interview proposals only if they are in writing. Have them submit them to … Who should we subject with this?"

"Fred and George Weasley," Harry answered. "They are cautious being the pranksters they are and the publicity will be good for the shop."

Severus smiled, "Slytherin House would have been hard to beat had you been in it."

Harry was surprised when Lucius didn't turn loose of him. Settling his back against the blonde's chest he laid his hands over the elegant ones encircling his waist. He could feel a line of heat to his left side, secure that the pair had his back he raised green eyes to meet the oncoming reporters. The photographers were having a field day, the three wizards made for a spectacular photo opportunity.

Mister Potter, Harry will you give us a statement about the battle? how is your health? why are you with Lord Malfoy? what is your relationship with Professor Snape?

Harry raised a hand halting the flow of questions. "I have been recovering and feel fine. I appreciate that you and your readers are interested in me. At this time I would like to express my sorrow for any who lost a loved one in the battle. I am ready to entertain written proposals for interviews. Please submit them at the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes joke shop. Thank you."

What about Snape or Malfoy do you have anything to say?

"My suggestion," Harry said frostily. "Is to use their proper titles and address them directly. It is Lord Malfoy and Lord or Master Snape and at this time no they do not wish to make a statement. As I said a moment ago, we will entertain written interview proposals only. Now excuse us we are late for an appointment."

Harry turned and tucked a hand in Severus' arm and slid to the side of Lucius. They set off at a sedate pace ignoring further questions as they strolled towards the joke shop.

A groan escaped Harry as he crossed the thresh hold. Draco was suspended upside down from the ceiling and was wearing nothing but a pair of frilly red underpants. "Fred! George! Put him down!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son, "Really Dragon, couldn't you have worn the green pair."

Draco merely growled at his father. "This is all your fault," he accused. "You are late! What happened? Harry are you okay?" The questions were fired off as he critically eyed the dark headed wizard.

Harry caught the agitated blonde as the twins returned him to the floor right side up. "Dray! Dray, I'm fine." He said with force as he was subjected to a thorough check. "I even have a poem for you."

Draco's jaw dropped, "You…you are late! I am subjected to being their lab rat and you have a bloody poem? This had better be world class or I will make you regret ever knowing me." Arms crossed and toe tapping a rapid staccato, he demanded, "Let's have it and it better be good."

Severus and Lucius both snickered as Harry turned bright red. "Some help you are," muttered a faintly embarrassed Savior which caused the snickers to become outright laughs.

Rings of a lord, magic not to hoard.

Soup to be fed, confusion of the head.

Lust for some, twice did I come.

A mob did scare, reporters beware.

Dragon on high, I do not lie!

"That was appallingly bad," sniffed Draco as he turned the words over in his head. Eyebrows shot nearly to the hair line, "Rings? In the plural?"

Harry nodded in response.

"Wait," George commanded. "Let me lock the door, I want to hear this, too."

"Come on in the back we have more seating," invited Fred.

"Okay, go!" George said flopping down on a chair. "Where have you been? We've been worried about you."

"Recovering, I went to Severus' after I snuck out of the infirmary," Harry began.

"That much we figured out. The tracking spell went haywire in the middle of the night," Fred admitted.

"Explains why my wards flared," Severus commented. "Why did you have a tracking spell on Harry?"

The twins exchanged a meaningful look as Fred explained. "We were…um…testing some new products and may have overheard some disturbing information. It was worrisome and led us to believe Harry was in more danger from our side than the Death Eaters. He is our partner, our brother, we couldn't just do nothing. We knew he was safe at school but not when he was outside of it."

Sorry, Harry but Ronnikins is an idiot. We tried to talk sense into him," George apologized. "Even Percy took a shot after he pulled his head out of his arse."

"It's okay," Harry said. "That is why I ran to Sev. Everyone still thought I hated him, especially Dumbledore even the morning of the battle."

"Enough! The rings!" Draco demanded.

Harry shot a look of exasperation at the unrepentant blonde. "I was at Sev's when Luc and Dray showed up and found us sharing a bed. We were sleeping nothing more." He hurried to explain as growls sounded. "Dumbledore forced a mind bond on us a little over a year ago. He said it would fade after Voldemort was defeated, he lied. It hasn't and we are sure it won't. I'm fairly certain we or at least I wasn't supposed to survive the dark weenies death."

"The bond has changed, is changing," Severus picked up the story. "There are time we need to be in close contact to ease the pull. We were sleeping when Luc found us. It keeps the nightmares at bay and we both had been having them for weeks. We needed sleep."

"Sev and Luc are a couple," Harry hesitated, "but they…"

"We want Harry," Lucius said bluntly. "In a very real and permanent way."

"Last night after showing me I seriously needed a makeover Draco and I decided we make better friends than enemies. We were supposed to go shopping. This morning at breakfast Luc told me that the Potters were wealthy. He helped me to use the right ritual to claim what is rightfully mine." Harry continued, "I am the last Lord Potter. Dray you can go crazy with clothes, money is no longer a problem."

"That is only one ring," George commented.

"I was denied Sirius' will until today. Dumbledore blocked my inheritance even though he left others money and property. I received the titles, ring and bulk of the Black family fortune." Harry twisted the ring on his finger. Looking up through his bangs he said, "Draco as your mothers heir there is a vault for you as well. It hurt to take on the magic and I overloaded that is why we are late."

Harry was startled as the three younger wizards knelt on the floor before him.

"Welcome Lord Potter-Black, may you always be welcomed in our home," the twins voiced together.

"My Lord, accept my pledge of friendship and familial ties as heir of House Malfoy to that of both House of Potter and House of Black," Draco pledged the ancient words.

'They can't rise until you accept or reject them, Pet.' Severus said.

'How?'

'Lay a hand on each head and say so mote it be.'

Harry read deeper into Severus and lay a hand on each head. "The Houses of Potter and Black are honored and extend the same to each of you. So mote it be!" A wash of magic blew through the room.

Harry was tackled to the floor as George figured out the line about lust. "Twice? Twice?" He growled from his spot on Harry's chest at Severus and Lucius.

"They helped," Harry blushed, throwing an apologetic at the elder wizards. "They know everything, we discussed the problem this morning when we woke up."

"But it came after the rings," protested Fred.

"Yes, Luc took us to a tea shop and then we cleaned out the excess magic. We had some emotional issues to deal with…"

"No, Luc and I had to confront some harsh truth," Severus said quietly.

"Harry shared a part of himself that took bravery to a new level," Lucius added. "He laid bare not only his soul but ours as well. We shared a very intimate part of him that goes beyond the physical and we sealed it with a sacred act."

"Stop! Oh, Merlin! Stop, too much information," Draco covered his ears and moaned. "Bad images, bad!"

"Dragon," Lucius growled. "Stop it! There was nothing bad in what occurred." Silver eyes softened with desire as he gazed down at Harry. "It was…"

"Long overdue Dray," Harry continued switching to catch the younger set of silver eyes. "I experienced something that you take for granted and have for years. We can talk about it later, cause frankly there are things that I am embarrassed to ask them. I need a big brother to talk to."

George wiggled on top of Harry and smirked before whispering, "Someone is making up for lost time and trust me, it is plenty big enough."

"George, brother o' mine, let Harry up before I'm no longer a twin," Fred pleaded eyeing the dark wizards who were letting their jealousy show.

George went up on hands and knees as Harry was whisked from beneath him. A smile covered the freckled face as Harry landed in Severus' lap.


End file.
